Long time, long journey
by Mei Ilan
Summary: Trucy is throwing her first christmas party at the Wright Anything Agency. She invited a lot of Phoenix' and Apollo's friends, old and new ones... even a ghost from the past...
1. Chapter 1

Written as a birthday present for a friend on y!Gal

Disclaimer is the obligatory I-don't-own-anything-but-love-to-use-it-without-getting-money-for-it-stuff, so yeah... you know, what i mean

I decided to upload this here, after I noticed that my first two stories here were actually read AND liked by someone. Threw me off, quite a bit.. so yeah... throwing in the third fluffy story for good measures...

Pairing: Try to guess

Rating: Ehm.. dunno the perfectly, but I'd say it's youth-save... or something along the lines, no swearing, no doing etchi-stuff, no violence, and so on... It's just... a hell lotta sugar... yeah, that's about it.

Though, it's written as a one-shot I decided to split it up into two chapters... dunno why... it's 23:19 over here and I start having wierd ideas, due to sleep deprivation... next chapter will be uploaded next week. So you lots dun need to wait to long...  
Anything else?  
Ah, yeah... actually... I'm German. So English is **not** my mouther tongue (who would have guessed!) So, if you find any glaring mistakes, keep them if you want, but inform me, which one it was, and that you're taking them home. So, that I at least now, they're in good care from now on.

Blabbered enough. Let's start woth the sotry...  
(dun think, the me-is-spouting-unimportant-nonsense-part will be that long again in the next chapter. Except for I suddenly face the need, to answer reviews...if this will be neccessary of some kind...)

**Long time, long journey**

Chapter one (with has no name, so don't search for one)

Phoenix sighed.

He sat in his office (or rather Trucy's office, if all those magician tools scattered around were any indication) and took a sip from what seemed to be his fourth bottle of grape juice. While he was lazily slouching in the office sofa Trucy was busying herself with decorating the office and commanding poor Apollo around. From Phoenix' observation, it seemed as if, although he looked pretty exhausted, Apollo seemed to enjoy the cheery mood his little sister was in.  
/Well. It is his first Christmas within a family after all./

Phoenix allowed himself another sip of grape juice, when suddenly Trucy appeared right behind him.

„Oh Daddy! Your still not dressed? Hurry! The guests will come soon!"  
Phoenix sighed again. He almost were able to forget this matter. All this decorating and busying was for only one reason: Trucy's Christmas party. She had invited a lot of friends, even clients from Apollo and of course she expected him to be dressed properly. Wasn't it enough that she and Apollo were dressed „properly"?

Well, Apollo was wearing his usual red suit only a hand knitted red scarf was added from Trucy. She herself looked... well, sparkly. Phoenix and Apollo had scraped their last money together to buy her a new dress for the party. It was a beautiful violet dress with a (not too) short skirt and lots of blinking and glittering glass pearls. Only Phoenix himself was still wearing his usual hobo attire.

„I am dressed. I'm even wearing fresh underpants today."

„Ew, Daddy. Don't say gross things! And I don't mean THAT."

She regarded his „attire" with a displeased look on her face.

„I mean the suit. Come on, Daddy! We already talked about it. You can't walk around at the party looking like that. That just won't DO!"

„Alright, I got it. I will change right away."

Phoenix sighed once again and than practically flew into another room, their current bed room to be precise. He looked over to the bed and there it lay, perfectly ironed (probably by Apollo): His old suit. Phoenix shook his head in disbelieve. It wasn't as if he didn't want to dress properly for Trucy's party. Hell, if his daughter wished, he would even dress himself in a huge rooster-costume. But why does it have to be the suit. He didn't even knew, that he still had it. He thought, he already had thrown it away, together with all the other things which reminded him of his old career. But there it was, lying almost accusingly untouched on his bed. He sighed for the forth time this day and started to change his clothes.

-*-

Trucy almost jumped when her mobile phone (a birthday present from Wocky) vibrated on the table, where she had left it for the time being. Someone was calling her, but it rang only once. Hastily she grabbed it and looked warily on the display. When she looked up, she met Apollo's concerned look. She placed a finger on her lips, to order his silence.

„It is him.", she said in an almost reverent tone.

Apollo nodded, now a serious look on his face.

„I will give Klavier a call."

With these words he hurried of to the office phone.

-*-

Phoenix looked at his reflection in the mirror, a frown on his face. It was like he was seeing a ghost, a dusty memory from long ago, from a time long lost. The suit still fitted perfectly, although, thanks to the little paunch he was carefully cultivating, he didn't need the belt anymore. He looked just like eight years ago, shortly before he lost almost everything, he had believed in. There in front of him stood his old self, staring at him, the same frown directed to him. Still, the sight was a little off, like an old picture, where the colors weren't as bright anymore, as they used to be. His chin was unshaven and his eyes failed to give the passionate look his former clients used to believe in. Of course he was still wearing his hat. He snorted bitterly. A hobo in a suit. What a funny picture! But not only him, the suit was also out of its time. It's former bright blue, was lighter, more grey, washed a few times too often. When looking closely, Phoenix could even see a few carefully stitched seams, probably made from Trucy or Lamiroir - Thalassa, he corrected himself. Some were placed on the original seams, some were evident of the fact that moths found his suit before Trucy did. All in all it looked just like himself: old and worn-out.

_A man not needed anymore in a suit not useful anymore. _

A bitter smile cracked his lips, when he heard the faint memory of a certain ironic voice he last heard in his old times as a lawyer, too.

/That's what you would say, right? If you would still care, that is./

An impatient knock on the door interrupted his dark thoughts.

"Are you still not finished, Daddy? The guest'll arrive soon. Hurry up!"

Sighing again he pushed his hat deeper over his eyes. Brushing an imaginary piece of dust of his sleeve, he braced himself for what surely will be the most embarrassing four hours in his whole life.

/Well, it is just for today. You must forgive me for my lack of fashion sense, now, old friend./

He opened the door and stepped out into the now perfectly decorated office. Trucy whistled through her teeth.

"I knew the clothes would do the trick. But I didn't thought you would look that dashing."

Phoenix laughed, now heartily, and ruffled the hair of his daughter lovingly. Whatever happened, she would still love her "Daddy". Somehow that was a very reassuring thought. When he raised his head again, he met Apollo's gaze. The young man looked at him puzzled. His look was the spitting image of his own thoughts. He looked at a man, he used to look up to, and whom he has seen when he had fallen as deep as even possible. And now this man looked like, when he was the role-model, he was and still, it just didn't look right. Both men almost jumped as the doorbell rang. 

~ end of chapter one (which still has no name)


	2. Chapter 2

Written as a birthday present for a friend on y!Gal

Disclaimer is the obligatory I-don't-own-anything-but-love-to-use-it-without-getting-money-for-it-stuff, so yeah... you know, what i mean

I decided to upload this here, after I noticed that my first two stories here were actually read AND liked by someone. Threw me off, quite a bit.. so yeah... throwing in the third fluffy story for good measures...

Pairing: Try to guess

Rating: Ehm.. dunno the perfectly, but I'd say it's youth-save... or something along the lines, no swearing, no doing etchi-stuff, no violence, and so on... It's just... a hell lotta sugar... yeah, that's about it.

So~~… Here's the second part. (Took me long enough….) To be honest, I completely forgot that I hadn't uploaded this chapter, yet. So, yeah… stupid me.

Phoenix yawned. So far it was a good party. Many old and new friends had come: School friends of Trucy's, former courtroom colleagues of Phoenix, clients of Apollo. They had a lot of talks, mostly over the old times. /It's the suit/, he thought. /Looking at the suit makes people remember./ It was exhausting and to a certain extend even unnerving. It would have been better, if those memories would have been left untold - at least, not in front of him. He already had enough of the party. But Trucy would never forgive him, if he sneaked away, right now.  
/Just two hours left. I have to stay at least two more hours./  
And, as if it had a sense for irony, the doorbell chose just this moment to rang again. Phoenix rolled his eyes, as he saw his daughter running cheerfully towards the door, waving him to come too. Rather unwillingly he followed her order. The office was already packed. Who on earth could still be missing?  
"I'm sorry for the late appearance, Fräulein. We were stuck in traffic."  
Of course! How could he forget him. Klavier Gavin, of all people. Of course Trucy just HAD to invite him. Phoenix returned the bright smile of the German prosecutor, rather tiredly.  
That was, when Klavier stood aside and another person came into view behind him. The time stopped and Phoenix' mind went blank. He didn't expect him to come to the party. Hell, he didn't even expect him to show up in his life, ever again. But there he was, like the ghost of his lost times, looking at him with the same slightly irritated scorn, which had haunted him in his dreams for so many years.  
"Wright."  
His voice brought him back into reality. It was just one soft spoken word, his mere name on top of it, but Phoenix jumped under it, as if he was screaming at him with full force. When he cracked up his lips to speak eventually, his voice was horse from all the confusing emotions, that were threatening to overwhelm him.  
"Miles..."  
Miles' lips curved into an ironic, yet warm smile.  
"You've changed a lot."  
Phoenix couldn't help, but smile back.  
"Well, a lot happened."  
Suddenly, Trucy was at his side.  
"Daddy, can you go and warm up the Gluhwein, Klavier brought?"  
handing him a bottle, with, what looked like red wine in it, she pushed Phoenix towards the kitchen, looking at Miles over her shoulder.  
"Er, could you lend Daddy a hand, Mr Edgeworth? Daddy doesn't know, how to warm up a German Gluhwein."  
Phoenix opened his mouth to protest and make clear, that he at least know, how to warm things up. But then it dawned him. A warm, grateful smile on his lips, he ruffled his daughters hair, once again. /Thank you, Trucy./  
"Well, I'm afraid, I'm just familiar with grape juice. And I'm certain you don't need to warm um THAT."  
Still wearing that ironic smile, Phoenix had grown used to over many years, and had already given up, to see ever again, Miles grabbed the bottle from his arms and accompanied him to the kitchen.  
"There is no helping it, I fear. You just lack common knowledge, when it comes to good culture, Wright."  
"Hah! It seems, as some things never change!"  
Phoenix closed the kitchen door behind them. He leaned against it, while he watched Miles shuffling in his kitchen busily.  
"It's been a long time."  
He neither said those words accusingly, nor with any deep emotions hidden under his voice. Still, the whole room went dead silence right after he spoke. Miles froze mid-motion, staring down at the Glühwein in its pot, as if he desperately tried to avoid Phoenix' calm gaze. Eventually he rose from his posture and looked back at his old childhood friend.  
"Yes. It's been a long time."  
Now, Phoenix could see it. Miles wasn't a ghost from the past anymore. Time didn't pass him unaffected, too. The lines under his eyes had become deeper, darker. Around his mouth and between his eyebrows the first lines began to deepen. His gaze wasn't as sharp, as he remembered. At closer observation, Phoenix could see, the uncertain, searching gaze of a man, that needed glasses, but was too proud, to admit it. He swallowed. It was an awkward feeling, seeing his old courtroom rival, he used to fear and love for such a long time, looking that... aged.  
"H-how's life in Europe? Having much work?"  
Miles smiled, this time a lot warmer, friendlier than at the beginning.  
"You know, how it is, Wright. Crime never sleeps."  
"And so does Miles Edgeworth, it seems."  
The man, former known as the cold-blooded "Demon Prosecutor", snorted as if suppressing a fit of laughter.  
"Oh come on! Do I really look that tired?"  
"Well, let's just say, you could use some rest from time to time."  
Miles locked eyes with Phoenix, still smiling, but more insecure, warily this time.  
"Funny, that you mention it, Wright. I was thinking just the same a while ago."  
"You did."  
"Yes. And... and I thought... I should talk some vacation. You know, making a holiday trip and such things."  
Phoenix rose an eyebrow. It wasn't like Miles, to beat around the bush, well at least not like the Miles, he used to know. He left his place and took a few more steps towards Miles, looking him up and down cautiously. /Was he always this small, this... vulnerable?/  
"A holiday trip."  
"Yes."  
"Where to?"  
"Where I can relax and feel safe."  
"That is?"  
"Here."  
Phoenix' heart skipped a beat at this statement. For the very first time in a long time he felt like back in court, when he was about to win and suddenly Miles presented evidence, that threw everything over, mixing the cards once again. He opened his mouth a few times, gaping like a fish on land. Eventually he licked his lips taking a deep breath.  
"Here."  
Although he whispered this word, it felt as if he shouted. At least, that was, what he wanted to do. Overwhelmed by the feelings of joy, relieve and even disbelieve. Now of all times, after all those years, Miles decided, to come here, to see him and to tell him, that this of all places, was the place he felt safe. Phoenix laughed huskily. Too emotional to form coherent words, he just shook his head.  
/Unbelievable./  
"You... like to disappear for an eternity just to suddenly show up again, right when I was about to forget about you, don't you?"  
His voice was breathy with tears, he wasn't able to cry anymore. Tears he had cried in lonely moments, when he felt weak, when he was about to just give it all up and leave it be. Moments, when he wished for him to be here, just to be able to lean on him, to hear him say in his slightly sarcastic tone: 'This isn't like you, Wright. I don't accept you giving up so easily.'  
Miles hesitated a moment, then took a step closer.  
"I... I wanted to forget, myself. I was confused and scared of the feelings you had awaken in me. I was so scared, that I didn't even noticed, when you needed me."  
Absentmindedly, he did Phoenix' collar, brushing away imaginary dust.  
"I failed you, Wright... Phoenix."  
The last word Miles almost sighed, causing Phoenix to shiver involuntary.  
"I failed you as your courtroom rival and, what's even worse, as a friend."  
When Miles looked up again, it was almost too painful for Phoenix to hold his gaze. Those honest grew eyes, that looked so tired and sad, so lonely, were piercing right into his heart. He could hardly breath under his inner turmoil, being thrown around between his urge to run away and his wish to just close his arms around his old friend and forget everything that ever happened.  
"I don't want this anymore, Phoenix. I don't want to always run away scared, only to come back and see, that you waited patiently for me, forgiving me all my weakness and selfishness. It's enough. I don't want to run away anymore, yet I feel the urge to leave immediately, just now. Tell me, Phoenix. What should I do?"  
He was right. It was enough. Phoenix had endured just too much in those past 8 years. He had longed too long for the one person, that had always dominated his heart. He had enough. He couldn't bear it anymore. With a swift move he wrapped his arms around Miles holding him close and tight, as if he really was afraid, that he would run away every minute. Burying his head in Miles shoulder, he cried.  
His tears were not like the tears, he cried, when he lost his badge, the tears he cried, when he realized, that all he could do, was play along, until his chance would show up. It weren't even the tears, he cried, when he realized, that Miles wouldn't come back anymore, when his desperate letters, his pleas for help, returned unanswered.  
Those tears were painful. But right now, he didn't feel any pain at all. He felt relieve, joy and... yes, love. Here in this kitchen, in the arms of his old friend, after so many years of denial, he finally realized, that he loved Miles Edgeworth. Overwhelmed by this realization, he looked up, grabbing Miles' face with both hands and kissed him. It wasn't a soft, shy first-love-kiss, nor the passionate kiss one could see in those romances, when the two lovers finally found each other. It was a firm kiss, yet tender, expressing all those feelings, Phoenix had for Miles over the years.  
It was a kiss that said: 'Fuck the past! I'm just glad, you're back.'  
When he broke the kiss and looked into Miles eyes, he could see tears glistening in the corners. When he spoke, Phoenix had to lean even closer to completely understand, what he was whispering.  
"Am I... forgiven?"  
Phoenix laughed. He laughed from the top of his lungs, a full, warm sound, with not a single trace of bitterness left.  
"No, Miles. You are loved!"  
And then he kissed him again. And this time it was the kiss of lovers.

"So, is Mr Edgeworth going to be my second mommy, from now on?"  
When they heard that cute, girly voice, both men froze in place, turning their heads almost in slow-motion towards the door.  
There stood Trucy. And behind her Apollo, Klavier and all the other guests, Phoenix could even spot the kind, but stupid face of Gumshoe. And all were smiling.  
"Phoenix?"  
"Yes?"  
"Don't tell me, they all were eavesdropping."  
"Alright, then I won't say it."  
Pulling his hat as deep as possible over his flushed face, a stupid grin plastered on his face, he leaned down towards his daughter.  
"Only, when you can be fast enough locking the front door, before he escapes again, Truc."  
Miles' face already bright red, was now turning an even deeper shade.  
"PHOENIX!"  
When Phoenix started to laugh, when all the guests joined in his laughter, when even Miles' couldn't help but grin stupidly, in this very moment Phoenix felt as if time and memory doesn't count anymore, as if after a long journey full of hardship, he was finally home. Home, saved and loved.

~fin


End file.
